


Traveling the Stars

by KnowledgeisGlory



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And a Hug, Bond Animals, Cute, Feels, Fluff, I promise, Loki needs therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowledgeisGlory/pseuds/KnowledgeisGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't want pain and suffering. He doesn't even want the throne. He just wants to be accepted and maybe to travel a little. But just a bit. So instead of hurting himself and others he gives the throne up and heads off to find acceptance and maybe some new things about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my very first fic so I hope it goes well and I hope you like it!! Also im posting this very early in the morning and im super tired so im sorry if its horrible. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: Loki will be a tad bit OOC in the first few chapters but I'm hoping that it wont be to bad.....crossing fingers here. Anyways enjoy.

Loki had always known that sometimes the truth was a harder thing to hear than any lie. But this he was not expecting. After Odin had collapsed and Frigga had explained his real past and heritage to him he was still in shock. Of course once Odin was taken care of he was given the throne. It was everything that he had never wanted.

Loki twirled Gungnir, watching as the light bounced and reflected off the metal, as he contemplated his position on everything. He didn't quite know how to feel about everything quite yet. Of course he was angry, he had every right to be, but there was also sadness. Now he knew why he always felt so diffrent from others, now he knew why he was never fully accepted, now he just knew the truth and it burned. He felt as if his insides were being set on fire and there was no way to stop this. He wanted to scream and rage and just let himself go because now **everything made sense**. But at the same time all he wanted to do was to forgive, albeit it was a small part of him, he still wanted to forgive and forgiveness. Forgiveness for what even he didn't know but he knew that he needed it.

Rubbing at his temple with his free hand, the one not twirling Gungnir, Loki tried to get rid of the growing head ache. He just could'nt make his mind up about what to do and nothing was helping, not Frigga and her warm words, not Odin and his silence as he slept, not Thor, being banished and all that, and certainly not Sif and the Warriors Three. Speaking of the group he looks up just in time to see them enter the throne room where he has isolated himself from the rest of the general public. Except for the mandatory guards that were stationed strategically around the room.

"Allfather, we must spe-"

Sif stops mid sentence as she sees him sitting on the throne. It must be her worst nightmare. It sort of is for him as well.

"Where is Odin?"

One of them asks while he sits impassively on the thrown, no longer twirling Gungnir. Trying to at least be friendly while still feeling the way that he is he smiles at them and know immediately that it was the wrong move by the faces that they make. Right. They hated him, how could he forget.

"Odin has fallen into the Odin sleep I have been given the throne until he wakes"

He tries to put as little emotion into the statement because he still doesn't know how to feel but when he looks at Sif and the Warriors Three he can tell that he has made yet another mistake. Because they see him as wanting the throne and they think that he is now getting everything he wanted and that he must feel so happy. He hates everything in that moment because why can he not do anything right?! He never wanted this throne and sees it as a burden and yet no one can see past their predjudices. Wanting to just cry and curl up in his bed and forget that this day has ever even happened Loki dissmisses Sif and the Warriors Three and they leave without much ado. Except for Sif who makes sure that he knows she **DOES NOT** like this by giving him yet another dirty glare before she decides to turn and leave the throne room.

Suddenly feeling as if he were suffocating he finally decides to get up and leave the throne room. Standing he announces to the room that he is closing the throne room for the day in light of recent events. None of the guards said anything but he could feel all of their judgemental eyes as he left the room. None of them wanted to serve him either but they really had no choice. Everyone wanted either Thor or Odin back and there was nothing that he could do about any of it. Making it to the privacy of his own chambers he finally starts to let loose some of his frustration by pacing back and forth and muttering, the whole time holding Gungnir, he just wanted to lash out. Hurt something or someone as much as he was hurting. The rational part of him was saying that if he did lash out at anything or one that it would only worsen peoples opinion of him worse than what it already was. Because none of the people wanted him on the throne. No one. The people would rather have Frigga on the throne than they would have him.

Like a bolt of lightning the idea hit him. Dropping Gungnir, by accident as he actually didn't want to harm the weapon as it was his fathe-Odin's, he actually started to pace about his room in a hurry, thinking he would have to clear everything with Heimdall. The people would probably hate him more but he really couldn't help that no matter what he did good or bad people would countinue to hate him. He stopped as soon as the thought hit him feeling as though he had just been hit by Mjölnir. Most people in Asgard had little to no love for him that was no new suprise. They liked him well enough when he was younger before he started to get into his magic and tricks. After he started his tutledge many of the people started to have a strong dislike of him. The liked his personality well enough but they hated that he studied magic instead of the art of the sword like Thor.

It was then that a gap began to grow between him and Thor. But back then he had been so absorbed in all of his books and history and magic that he hadn't noticed that people began to whisper about him, about how he was so diffrent from his brother and how he had no need for the art of the sword when he had all of his magic tricks to keep him safe. The last part was often spoke with a cruel smirk or demeaning tones. After hisone of his nameday celebrations he started to noticed that he had no friends to speak of, and that Thor was nothing more than an acquaintance. He had tried to branch the gap that had suddenly grown between them, but all of Thor's friends never trusted him. They had actually openly scorned him in front of Thor and he had done nothing but laugh and smile at his friends antics. But Loki had still loved him and he even started to go more often with him and his friends on the quests that they so loved. His precence was not accepted most of the time but he had proven himself more than enough times.

Yet still they hated him. Running his fingers through his hair he looked at everything around his room, not even noticing Gungir lying on the floor as he just stared blankly at everything. Deciding that he really had no need for anything in the room he picked Gungir up from where he had mistakenly dropped it and headed out of the room. He needed an out and this was the only way that he could think of. Facing the door to his room Loki made sure to look around one last time. Looking at everything he decided he would miss this tiny little sanctuary as he pressed his forehead to the cool metal of his door saying a small prayer for good fortune he squared his shoulders and held his head up high, ready to face all the hate that was beyond the door. Then he opened the door and steped out.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am super amazed that people like my story. Thank you SO much. I also hope you like this chapter. I'm not to sure about the first part but the later parts get really good. I hope.   
> Anyways I hope you like my story!!   
> And yes I am posting this super early in the morning. Again.

"Heimdall, I must speak with you"

Is the first thing that Loki can think to say as he approaches the gate keeper. Of course Heimdall knew that he was coming and Loki could tell that he was tense and just waiting for the worst to happen.

"Of course my King. What is it that you wish to speak of?"

Heimdall asks as he turns and faces away from the gate and towards where Loki is standing, near the farther corner of the opening of the bifrost. He sounds cordial enough but Loki can hear the underlying tension beneath his inviting tone.

"I was just wondering, what happens if a King gives you an order and then another King steps into power and gives another order contradicting the previous Kings orders? What would you be obliged to do?"

Heimdall had a frown on his face as he contemplated the answer to the question. No doubt he was thinking badly of him and the way that he had worded the question had probably not helped anything but really, he couldn't help but make it sound as sinister as possible. He was the trickster god after all. The silence stretched for a moment before Heimdall finally answered.

"I would have to respect the previous Kings orders and try and find another way with the current King."

It was a diplomatic answer that not only told Loki all he needed to hear but also give a warning to him. A warning that would no longer matter in a matter of a few hours, but Heimdall had no need to know that yet. In fact he actually smiled at Heimdall's response and with a small bow of him head Loki turned to walk out of the bifrost. But he was stopped as Heimdall called out. "Loki, please whatever you are thinking, reconsider." He didn't even give Heimdall a response as he continued walking back towards Asgard. It was a long walk and it let him clear his head of any doubts as he was walking back towards Asgard. Once he made it back to the city he had lost the slight smile as it was replaced with his usual facade of calm and in charge. He could feel the stares of hate or dislike heating his skin as he walked pass everyone.

Once he had gotten far enough into the city a small band of guards had actually surrounded him. Probably trying to 'protect' the unloved King. Externally he gave a polite nod to he head of the guards. Internally he laughed at screamed and raged at these people who hated him so much. For nothing more than loving magic and not being Thor. Frigga had told him that they had not told the public that he was a frost giant. He really hadn't listened to what she had said after that, to relived to know that the public didn't know that he was the monster that they thought that he was. At least they didn't have that satisfaction.

It would just be another thing that they would taunt him about ruthlessly. That or drive him out of Asgard completely. It wasn't long until Loki and his band of guards made it to the inner gate of the castle and the guards dispersed. He tried to thank them but they were gone to fast for him to even get out a word. That figures. He breathes deeply for a moment before looking up at the giant castle that has made up his home for such an incredible amount of time. He trembles just a little bit and it is only just visible an Gungir trembles slightly in his grip as well. He can still feel the hated of others burning through his skin though so once more he takes in a deep breath before going into the castle to track down Frigga for another conversation that he is not looking forward to.

___________________________

Finding Frigga is more difficult than he imagined it would be. The first place that he had checked had been the most obvious. Where Odin has been laid down for rest in their royal apartments. But when he checks the rooms he is surprised to find that she is not there. So he checks more obvious places that she should be. Such as the kitchens or the healing chambers. He checks Thor's room, because sometimes when he leaves for long quests she will go into his room and try to tidy up or just sit in his room as she quietly misses her son, but she is not there either. He checks her private apartments as well as some of the servants quarters. She is not to be found in any of these rooms. So he goes to the last place that he can think of. His room.

Sure enough sitting on his made bed is Frigga. It does surprise him slightly to find her sitting on his bed staring blankly at her surroundings. Looking closer at her, he can actually see that in her lap there is a book of some sort. After a moment of staring, he recognizes it. It is a small book worn with use and age, it is only a few pages long, about 30, and it used to be one of his favorite stories that he loved to hear from her growing up. The sight of it makes his heart drop. She knows that he plans to leave. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he thinks that he should of known that she would figure it out. Opening his eyes he sliding next to her on the bed. She doesn't acknowledge his presence but she knows that he is there.

For a while both of them sit in silence and they both look around the room that he knows he will miss when he leaves. She is going to miss him. But that is not enough for him to stay and she knows this. Finally Frigga breaks the silence by saying:

"I remember when you and your brother were younger. You both loved this story"

As she talks, mostly to herself, as she traces the worn out spine of the book that has just been replaced recently. He still loved the book even though it was worn and used and a tale that was supposed to be only for children. Most of the time the book was hidden away in his room away from the prying eyes of anyone who would dare enter his room. But Frigga had found it and that was no big surprise.

"I know what you're planning. I'm not going to stop you."

She says after a long pause. He feels a swell of gratitude and he lets that show by smiling, not smirking or a cunning smile, an actual grateful smile, he realizes as Frigga is pulling him into a hug, that he has not smiled like this in a while. He has missed it. With the smile there also come a few tears but those he wipes away quickly. When Frigga pulls away there are also tears in her eyes. He doesn't comment. She looks him over once more and he cannot tell what she is looking for but she must find it for a minute later she nods and gets up from the bed.

"I imagine that you still have some things to finish before yo-"

She cuts herself off and for a moment she looks very lost. In a very un Frigga move she actually bite her lip and cups his cheek. Speaking softly as if her were a frightened animal she says.

"You know that you can come back at any time. Your family shall always be here for you."

He doesn't have time to comment before she is back to the confident women that he is used to. Heading towards the door she tells in that she will be with his father for a while and that when he is ready to do what he must than that is where he shall find her. She leaves quickly after that. Only after a minute of stunned silence does he realize that she has taken his much beloved book with her. Shaking his head in slight disbelieve he decides that while he is gone she can have the book, but when he returns he shall find it again and steal it back from her. Slight smile on his face he gets up from the bed himself and heads to the door. There is still much to do before he can leave.

\------------------

The next thing on his list is to actually fortify Asgard. So for the next three hours he spends his time weaving his magic around the whole of Asgard. For these spells he must be outdoors. So he chooses the gardens as the best place to cast his spells. He knows that some of the more talented magical people might be feeling the power that he is exerting but he can't bring it in himself to actually care. Afterwords when the magic is all cast he can feel the energy sap out of him. So he rolls to where he believes is the most comfortable patch of dirt and passes out.

\------------------

The next five hours after all of his spells are weaved are spent with him being passed out from the exertion of using so much magical energy and force. When he wakes up the sun is just lighting the sky and as he sits up he feels better than earlier. Dirtier but better. His next task, however, he dreads for now he must go speak to his brother. Grunting in frustration he floops back down onto the patch of soil where he passed out. For a while all he does is stare up at the sky and wonder why any of this can't be any easier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness thank you everyone!! Thank you so much oh my goodness this is so amazing!! I was so not expecting this many people liking and reading this work and i'm just so surprised!! Thank you so much!! 
> 
> Anyways I hope everyone likes this next chapter just as much as the others!! 
> 
> Also not so great at writing Thor....hope I did a good job!!   
> Anyways I hope you like the story!!

Loki glared at his reflection as he got ready to talk to his brother, because after he had snuck out of the gardens he had found out that he had dirt, leaves, and many other unmentionables on his person. So before he had to talk to his brother he had to get ready for the talk. It took him about an hour and a half for him to do everything but soon he was giving himself a final once over before he went to go tal- get interrupted.

He looked over to the door to his private bathing chambers and glared. Of course he was almost finished and someone had to interrupt him. Bidding the person to enter a young female servant entered an bowed.

“Yes?”

He prompted not un kindly after a long moment of silence. Finally she rose from her bow and gulped audibly.

“The lords are wondering when you will begin holding court apparently there are a few problems they are looking forward to resolving”

There was another moment of silence while he thought on what he should tell the girl.

“Tell the lords that they shall not have to wait much longer. The earliest that I shall even begin thinking of holding court shall be within the next week.”

The girl looked terribly upset for a moment before she controlled the look on her face and bowed once more to him and headed towards the doors.

“Also tell the lords that if they have a qualm with my decision they may take it up with me themselves and that no matter how much they try other wise they may not change my mind. There has been to much upset with my family for me to begin trying to give fair trial or hold court.”

The last sentence surprised the girl if the look on her face was any indication. But once again she was able to school her features quickly before once again bowing and exiting the room. After she had left he finally snorted. He had no intention of holding court. In fact he was planning on leaving either this evening, if he could gather all the supplies that he need, or early the next morning.

Taking one last glance at his reflection he finally headed out of his bath and started to walk into one of the magical centers of the castle, he decided to use one of the least used 'magical' centers. Most of the time it was actually used for secret trysts in the night. So it should be clear since it was the beginning of the day. The only real problem was that the center was all the way across the palace and as he was walking towards the center there were the constant snide whispers and glares. He was starting to get a tad bit to used to those. As he got closer to the center his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he had yet to eat today to focused on all the plans that he had made, stopping for a moment he looked down at his stomach.

He would need to eat soon. Deciding on the best course of action he stopped one of the patrolling guards and quickly ordered him to deliver a plate of food to the center that he was headed to. The guard looked at him questioningly for a moment before realization seeped onto his features. The guard nodded saying that he would leave the food right out the door before he went to do as he was bid. Now Loki wanted to hit something. Because now the people would think that he was shirking his duties to lay with maidens. This day could not go any better. And others close to him had heard his order and were buzzing about with even more gossip to spread because now they thought he was trying to show off. Great.

Deciding that this was just another one of those things he would have to put behind him he continued towards the center. He got there without further incident and to make things just a tad bit better his food was sitting right out the door, a mixture of cooked pork, chicken, vegetables, and fruits, it was quite the tiny feast. There was a upturn to his lips that some might have considered to be a smile before he reached for his food. Most of it was still steaming, giving the illusion that it was fresh, and the smell had his mouth watering. He was ready to forget where he was and just start in on his food. But he knew he had to keep face because while there might not be as many people in this hall way there were still people and he had to keep face.

Before entering the center he did a quick check to make sure that there really was no one having a tryst, or someone actually trying to practice magic, this early. Luckily there was no one and he was able to quickly enter and seal off the door. Debating with himself for a moment de decided to eat half of the food on the plate before practicing any magic. Then he quite literally dug into his food. Before he could stop himself more than half of his food was gone. Apparently he had used more magic than he had thought. That or he been more hungry then his body had let on. Putting the plate down was harder than he thought because he kept stealing small bits to eat. Finally he pushed the plate all the way across the room. He would be hungry after he contacted so he better save some food for after.

Finally he got ready for the spell by sitting in the middle of the room, with his ankles crossed and his arms resting loosely on his crossed legs. This spell actually required him to put himself into a trance like state, in fact the first time he had completed this spell it took him days to put himself back into his body. That was quite a tale to tell. But not at the moment. It took him a moment to forget about his hunger and focus but soon he was on midgard. It took longer than he expected to find his brother actually. Apparently he landed on the wrong continent. And then another wrong continent. And another.

Then ,finally, he found his brother. He probably should of found him sooner just due to the amount of damage done to the area as well as the people. Apparently he was being held for trespassing. Typical. It took a little more power to actually make himself visible to his brother. But when he did Thor sat straighter in his chair obviously surprised to see him. His surprise also reflected in his greeting when he, almost breathlessly, called out his name.

"Hello brother"

He responds with almost eagerness. He has missed his brother for the past few days. He actually almost wishes that Thor were the one to take the throne. Almost.

"What are you doing here? Am I finally to come home?"

And at those words he can see an almost palpable hope in Thor's eyes. But there is not only hope in his eyes, there is a relief and love and anger and so many other emotions that he almost just wants to say yes and let Thor come back. But he remember what Frigga has said. Odin does everything for a reason. And for that reason he has to look away from Thors eyes as he shakes his head in denial. There is a sharp in take of breath as Thors hopes get crushed once more. When he looks up at Thor once more there are tears in his eyes as he drops his head.

"But I do come here with news."

At this he can see Thors look up again, and he can see hope rising in his eyes once more.

"Odin has fallen into the Odin's sleep and..."

At this part he trails off. This is all part of his plans he knows but once Thor gets back to Asgard he will be cross.

"And..??"

Thor asks after the silence stretches for to long.

"And Mother is to take the throne. I am also being banished from Asgard."

There is another sharp intake of breath as Thor realizes that he has just said. Loki rushes to finish before Thor can interrupt.

"It is because I also took place in the siege. However my punishment is lessened because I was not the leader but I was there and that was enough for the Frost Giants as well as the Council of Lords. I also thought you would like to know that your friends are not being punished."

At this Thor looks angry.

"How could they do this to you Loki? Do they not know that it was I who forced you? You wanted no part of the seige, you tried to warn me off I-"

"Thor, it matters not"

He interrupts softly. Anymore of that and he might of broken down and told Thor everything. More than anything he wanted his brother. But he didn't have a brother. Quickly he got back on track before his thoughts turned any darker.

"Everyone has made their decisions and I leave tonight. To where I know not. But please Thor"

And now he is begging his not brother

"Mother misses you. Please get home soon Thor"

And then before Thor can add or say anything he leaves and returns to his body. Returning to his body is actually an easy transition from spirit form to corporeal from. But it does leave him feeling a little out of breath as well as to small for the form he inhabits. It takes him a few moments to gain control of himself but when he does the first thing he does is to eat the remaining food, now gone cold, from the plate . It doesn't satisfy him. But it is only just reaching mid day so there will be food soon and he has many other things to do. The first of those things is to go speak to Heimdall once more.

This time he decides to travel by horse. He gets there much faster. He dismounts as soon as he gets to the opening of the bifrost. He can see the way that Heimdall tenses as he gets closer. So Heimdall still expects him to do something heinous.

"Heimdall I have a direct order from your King"

He says in the most superior voice he can muster. While this is a Very Serious matter he still can't help but poke some fun at Heimdall while he still can. Heimdallturns to face him slightly but he still looks out at the void.

"Could you not have someone else come deliver your orders?"

"No, this is to sensitive a matter to trust with anyone else."

He responds quickly because he can tell that Heimdall is trying to buy time for something. But at his words Heimdall sags slightly. Still expecting the worse.

"I am handing the throne down to my Mother."

The words visibly surprise Heimdall as he takes a step back and his eyes widen. He is now fully facing him and the sword and void are almost all but forgotten.

"But you told me that if I were to give you an order while I was King you would have to respect that order even when Odin or Thor took the throne. Correct?"

He asks even though he knows the answer because he likes seeing the surprised face on Heimdall. But Heimdall quickly nods and he quickly gets back on track.

"Good because my first and final order is that even when Odin or Thor take over the throne I do not want you to give them my location. In fact if anyone asks I want you to tell them that you cannot answer..."

For a second he pauses because this next part is not going to be easy.

"It matters not if I am in dire peril or about to perish. You are to give no one my location."

The bifrost is silent as Heimdall soaks in his new orders from his new King. But soon enough his face is back to the stoic mask and he nods in acceptance of his orders. He had made sure that there were no holes in his orders and as soon as Heimdall had nodded his acceptance of his orders he turned to leave.

"So the magic that you performed last night. That was to protect Asgard."

He was momentarily startled but it made sense that Heimdall knew about what he did.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure that in my absence Asgard would be protected."

For a few moments there is silence before Heimdall quietly says.

"Thank you Loki, you shall be missed"

At his last words he turns sharply to look at the Keeper but Heimdall has already turned back to the void. He turns back to face his horse and heads back to the palace. There is nothing else that needs to be said. Once he reaches the palace he takes care of his horse, ignoring the nervous eyes of the stable hands whose actual jobs are to take care of the horses, after he finishes he heads to the banquet hall where he gets many dirty stares and glares and whispers but cares about none of them as he piles food onto his plate. Most of it he eats without even knowing what it is, but as he get fuller he starts to calm down and savor the taste of the food. After all who knew when he was going to be able to taste this food again.

But soon he was full and headed out of the banquet hall. It was not the usual way that things were done but at the moment he no longer cared about how things are supposed to be done. He heads to the library, where he has stashed many items, and once he gets there he heads to one of the farthest corners. It takes him a while but once he gets there he undoes a special enchantment, more like glammer, and in on of the bigger corners of a bookshelf built into the wall a bag that is slightly bulging with items appears. All of the books that once inhabited this corner where safely stored in his own private library. Unless he had no favor for the book, then it was hidden amongst other books here in the library. He repeats this process throughout the whole library and soon he has seven bags all slightly bulging with items. He takes the bags to his study.

Once he gets there he dumps out all seven bags onto his desk and discards of the bags. He goes through all the items. Some being precious tones, some being enchanted food, some being weapons, others books that he has yet to read or figure out how to open, then there are just random trinkets and those he simply puts into his desk for later use. He goes through every possession as he decides what to take with him. It doesn't take him long and soon he has a sizeable pile of things he is to take with him. Carefully he reaches into his desk and takes out an enchanted bag that Thor had given him one Yule ,it allows him to carry many items with no burden to himself, and he carefully puts three books, one set of throwing knives, two of Idun's apples (yes he stole them, no he is not sorry), an enchanted length of rope, most of the precious stones and jewelry that he had in the first place (It could either be traded for currency or used as money so he brought some of his uglier pieces), some person effects, some of his private collection of jewelry, and he would be going to the kitchen for more food, he decides. But before going there he goes through a small compartment in his desk, quickly he pulls out the clothes and changes into clothes more fitted for travel. That was the last thing before he was to go to Frigga

For a moment he hesitated before sealing the bag and getting up to head to the kitchens. As he left his study he stopped. It would be the last he would see of it before he came back. He touched the smooth wood of the door lightly and with a almost wistful look he left for the kitchens. He had to sneak into the kitchens and grab the food he needed, about a months supply, because otherwise opinion would once again lower. It only takes him a few minutes and once again he is headed to the gardens. Only this time he makes sure that no one can see or pay attention to him by making himself invisible. The spell never lasts long so he rushes to the gardens and in his haste almost knocks into a guard and run over a servant. Of course it is not only the time that has him running. He is excited. He is about to be set free of everything. But with this new excitement there is apprehension.

He may fail. He may fail and have to come back a disgrace. He is willing to try. Once he successfully makes it to the gardens he once again hides himself.

\----------------

Frigga watched sadly as her husband slept on. Her family was falling apart and there was nothing that she could do about any of it. Lost in her melancholy thoughts she didn't hear the door to her rooms open. But she did sense her sons presence in her room and she then knew that it was time. Looking up she saw him, in his formal wear with Gungir clenched tightly in his right hand, looking at her with such sad eyes. Letting go of her husbands hand she quickly goes to her son and holds him for what may be the very last time in a very long while. Now he looks at her with doubt in his eyes as he holds Gungir and says almost to quietly.

"I'm sorry Mother."

She cups both of his cheeks and looks him square in the eyes as she tells him.

"You must be happy Loki, and everyone can see that you are not. All I and your father have wanted for you is to be happy. So go my son be happy."

And with those word said she lightly takes Gungir out of Lokis clenched hands. As soon as it is out of his hands he looks so relieved that it is almost heartbreaking. Before he can disappear she holds him once more. Of course he tenses as she raps her arms around him but it doesn't take him long to relax and hug her back. For a moment that is all they do. Before she breaks away and tells him in no uncertain way.

"I love you my son. Never forget that. Always know that you have a home here."

There is a smile on her sons face as his body disappears into a fine mist. Looking back at her husband she sighs in regret. There is much to do in the kingdom, she will not be able to stay with him this time. Letting herself have one moment of pity she closes her eyes and drops her head. But only for a moment. Because after that moment she lifts her head and squares her shoulders. She now has a kingdom to run.

\-----------------

Loki wiped away a stray tear as he steps from his hiding place. Without anymore doubt he sets off, unseen, from the palace. When he makes the town he stays hidden but this time he feels as if he is flying. He is free and now no one can tie him down. Once he makes it to the woods far away from Asgard to let off every charm he looks back once. He looks at the place he has called home and knows he shall miss this place. But his feet keep him moving forward. And soon there is no looking back. Only looking forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so explaining some things.   
> I think that if Loki were to use to much magic not only would it drain him energy wise but it would also make him super hungry by using up all that energy.   
> Also I was thinking that there was no way that Loki just KNEW that Thor was in New Mexico and I thought that it might take a bit more power because he would have to track him through 9 realms and then find the exact right place where he would be. So yea thats whats up with the whole meditating thing.   
> Frigga is just naturally awesome and the conversation between them was a little akward for me to write.   
> But it was better than the conversation between Loki and Thor because that conversation did Not go the way I planned it.   
> Last thing.   
> This story IS NOT complete. I realize the ending may make it seem as if it is but it is NO COMPLEATE!! THERE IS MORE TO COME!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first thing first. Super sorry this took this long. I know its not that long and I dont know if I'm that happy with it or not but I've been trying to fill this chapter up and since college has started again its been really, really hard. I actually ment to get this up before college started but I couldn't and yea Im basically really sorry. So yeah not going to be able to update as regularly. Also short chapter is short.   
> Anyways I hope you like the chapter!!

Leaving Asgard was actually more difficult that it seemed, not that he didn't know where he wanted to go because the first place that Loki decided that he wanted to go to would be Alfheim, home of the light elves. However it would take a bit of work to get there. There was no way that he could get Heimdall to use the bifrost now that he had abdicated from the throne and so he had to use one of the many secret passages. This in itself was the challenge, because while there were many pathways that he knew of sometimes the pathways themselves liked to change. Meaning that sometimes when there were great shifts of magical energy, like the energy he expelled putting up the wards around Asgard, the pathways would reset themselves. He actually thought that Odin had set the pathways this way as a sort of security measure but there was no proof and it was not something that he could just go asking about lightly. So he was to never know.

So he had two options one was to blindly choose one pathway and hopefully not end up dead. The second option would be to probe the pathways with his magic and find the right pathway. Needless to say option one was not an option at all. Option two was also physically exhausting but there was no real choice, so he had to go pathway to pathway sending clones through the pathways and having to deal with the pain as most of them were terminated violently, the others were pulled back quickly as soon as he was sure that they were not at the place that he wanted to be at. It was a tiring repetition and it didn't take long until his body was feeling the strain. But he was unwilling to give up and soon his dedication paid off. And soon enough it did.

The pathway to Alfheim was actually one he stumbled upon, quite literally, when he first left Asgard for traveling. Back then the pathway lead to Midgard and when he stepped through he landed in the middle of a lake. It was quite the experiance being dropped an unknown height and then being quite literally slammed into freezing cold water. At night. In the middle of winter. It took him a while to actually get out of the water because while the water wasn't that cold it was a pain to wade through. Once he made it to the bank he had fallen into the snow almost face first and taking deep breaths. After that it was just a simple matter of finding how to get back to the portal that was conviently in the middle of the lake. It took him a day and a half by midgard standards.  

He was brought out of his thoughts as he made his clone explore the surrounding areas. However, before his clone could go father than a few step it fell, it seemed as if the pathway led directly into a cave that opened up right above a sheer drop. He was unable to pull his clone back in enough time and he was hit with a wave of pain as his clones body dissolved on the ground. Closing his eyes he went back to his clones memories. The drop, it seemed, would deposit him almost right next to the opening to the cave but besides that the cave was a modest size. There was no running water or wood around the cave seeing as it was a good distance up a cliff but he would just have to make do with what he had. It seemed that this particular portal was just fond of big falls.

Opening his eyes and dismissing his clones memories he took a long look at the pathway. As long as he entered the right way there should be enough clearance for him to miss the drop. But he should also be prepared. Sighing he rubbed his temples before finally reaching for his still limited magic, it seemed that the wards took more from him than he had expected, and pulled. For a moment he felt like he was being pulled apart at the seems. Then he snapped back to himself and he could feel as his magic took over. It was a comforting feeling knowing that he would be protected by his magic and for just a moment he just sat and basked in the warm almost comforting embrace of him magic.

But then that moment was over. He stood swiftly and when the dizziness hit him he didn't let him bother him. Taking one last look at the portal he took a few steps back grabbed his bag from where he had left it, then took a running jump. For a second it felt as if his whole skin was tingling, sort of like the feeling one gets when one of their limbs falls asleep. But then there was a whoosh sound, almost like the cresting of a wave. Then the air was driven out of his lungs as he hit then ground. Letting out a small groan of pain from the unexpected pain he sat up to look at his surroundings. It was no wonder that his clone had fallen off the edge as the opening to the cave was a just a few feet away.   

Cautiously he stood and scooted back away from the opening. Once his back hit the wall of the cave he finally took his eyes off the opening of the cave and slid down to once again sit on the floor. The next thing he decided he needed to do was to make a plan. He was where he wanted to be that much was true, but if he showed his true face they would be sure to turn him back to Asgard with in a heartbeat. As his mind was working the rest of his body was shutting down. To busy with his planning he didn't even realize what was happening until his eyes started to drop. By then there was no stopping it. He fell asleep slumped against the wall of the cave.

 

\---------------

He woke up to music. It was the so sweet that he found himself at the opening of the cave looking down at what must be a festival of some sort. Then his brain once again caught up with his body and he was scrambling to the far wall of the cave. Shaking his head he listened to the music, more cautiously this time for it seemed as if it had some hypnotic qualities to it, scooting to the edge slowly he looked over once more. There was indeed many light elves gathered by cliff that, as he looked farther out, was surrounded by forest on one end with a beach and ocean facing the other. The elves were gathering right between the Ocean and the Forest.  

Looking back to the elves it seemed as if they were gathering in a circle with two elves in the middle. As the music grew the circle expanded and contracted with the same two people in the middle. The music itself was one soft yet sweet and loud though it sounded as if the elves were standing in front of him singing instead of far below him. The thing was that there were still more elves gathering this circle, that was now still expanding and contracting but now were also spinning in circles. However it seemed that the two elves were still standing in the middle not moving. Soon enough the music got louder again. This time it was on the verge of being painful to listen to. But even as the sound became painful the circle that surrounded the two elves still continued to twirl in its expanding and contracting dance.

Then the circle split into two circles. One small one closely surrounding the two elves still in the middle and one bigger one that more and more elves kept on joining in on. For a few moments the music stayed at the pitch it was. Until the two circles changed into three. Then the sound got louder and this time he found himself almost running to the back to the cave trying to cover his ears. Slumping down against the cave wall he tried to block out the noise. But soon the noise over powered him as he touched his ears and came back with blood. It was the last thing he saw before everything went black.      

 

　

　

 

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also cliff hanger. Kinda. Anyways I hope this chapter isn't t confusing but im going to, hopefully explain everything with in the next chapter. So wait till then to get your answers!! Sorry!! I hope you liked what you read. There may be editing to come. We shall see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. I am so sorry!! Seriously I wanted this out like last week but I was unable to get it out!! I hope you guys dont mind!! I never meant for this update to take this long!! So very very sorry!!  
> I hope you like this chapter!! and again I apologize!! I never meant for this update to take this long.

The first thing that he felt was his head pounding as a very large headache made itself known. The second thing he felt was his motor system coming back, and as his motor systems come to so did all the pain through out his body. Groaning softly Loki was finally able to sit up. Looking around he was able to tell that some time had passed, the blood that had stained his clothes was now dried and the sun was coming up, Closing his eyes he did an internal check. It seemed as if everything was ok, his magic was a little drained, it looked like his magic was slowly healed him as he slept. There was still major problem, his ears were still damaged and while the bleeding had stopped he needed to get to a healer to make sure that nothing more serious had occurred when he passed out.

That would be the issue, however, because if he went to see a healer, the way he is now they would know exactly who he was and would probably, after they healed him, send him right back to the place where he was trying to avoid. The other problem was that his magic was still a little drained and the most he would be able to do would to be make his face less recognizable. So the two options he had was that he could stay here and wait for his magic to regenerate enough to create a passable glamour, or he could risk going out to a healer with only a disguised face. Neither option was the best and they both had their consequences. As he mulled over the consequences of both decisions he heard a noise. It wasn't loud and for a moment he thought it was him moving the dirt on the ground of the cave.

Then it came again. It wasn't any louder than the first time and now he began to look around for a source. The third time he heard it he actually stood up and started looking around. There was nothing around, and he soon began to liken the sound to that of a midgardian animal. But there was nothing around and soon he began to get frustrated. The noise was getting closer and now he could hear it more clearly.

Scritch

Scritch

Scritch

He looked everywhere, he even laid down near the edge of the cave and peeked his head over. There was still nothing and as the sound got more and more annoying he was highly leaning on the option of climbing down the cliff and barely disguising himself just to get away from the noise. One of the most annoying things about the noise was that it never got any louder. It stayed consistent and now he was beginning to think that he had chosen the wrong place to start from. First a cave and giant drop that could kill him if he took even a single misstep, next the magic singing circle that literally made him bleed and pass out, and now this. Could he just not get away from all of the bad luck following him. Grabbing his hair in frustration he never heard as the noise stopped. To caught up in all of his thoughts he never noticed when a small animal literally popped out of thin air directly in front of him.

It was a odd looking animal. It looked oddly enough like a midgardian mouse, however there were differences. Major differences. Such as the fact that this animal had two tails that were flicking around mildly as he stared at the animal. The animal also had two sets of claws and massive twitching whiskers that defiantly looked like they should not fit on its face. It's coat was a soft gray color that somehow matched the claws that he could barely see as they were attached firmly to his shirt. The animal itself was small, no bigger than the size of his hand and he was pretty sure that if he picked said animal up it would fit perfectly in his palm. But the eyes had to be the most amazing. They were a brilliant green color and for some reason it looked as if the animal was very smug.

When he had first looked into the animals eyes there was just one moment when everything had felt right. He could of also sworn that he heard someone say 'I found you. Finally.' But he looked around and there was no one around.

After a few moments of just staring at this spectacular animal, who seemed to revel in the attention, he knew it was time he needed to make a choice. Looking away from the animal was actually more difficult than it should be and even when he was able to look away he still found himself glancing at his shoulder to make sure the animal was still there. Finally looking over the edge of the cliff once more he decided. He needed to get away from this cave and while he would be taking a risk with just disguising his face, it was a chance he needed to take. Before he headed off he grabbed his bag, checked and made sure that everything was still in the bag, and then, while still checking on the animal that seemed to now be taking a nap on his shoulder, he sat down once more and closed his eyes checking his reserve of magic. What he found surprised him completely. His magic was completely normal. Closing his eyes he checked once more and once again he found that his magic was back to normal.

For a few seconds he was left speechless. There was just no way that his magic could be back to normal. There was only one option as to how it had gotten back to normal. He glanced over to the animal napping across his right shoulder. Shaking his head Loki quickly stood up, jostling the animal who squeaked at the rough treatment, and headed for the cave entrance. The animal who sat up when he stood once again laid down across his shoulder and once he got to the entrance he felt a weird sense of peace come over him. Once again glancing to the animal on his shoulder he started on his way down.

The first thing that he did was sit down and let his feet dangle over the edge. But for some reason there still was no fear, only a weird sense of calm. Bracing his legs of the jagged rocks of the cliff face he swung out to face to rock wall. There defiantly should of been some fear there, but still nothing. Next he tested the rock right below his left foot. It seemed sturdy so slowly he dropped his foot down, then he followed with his right foot and left hand. Then his right hand. Soon he had a rhythm going. It still took him longer than he would of liked to make it down the cliff face but about 3 hours later he was laying on the ground panting from the decent. The animal, who had amazingly stayed on his shoulder the whole way down, now climbed off of his shoulder and scurried, for there was no better way to describe what the animal was doing with its four different claws, to where his head lay.

For a while both of them just stared at each other, but then the animal scooted directly to where his cheek was and simply laid there with him. There was no better way of describing it than they were both cuddling. They laid there together until it started to get dark. After that the animal scurried back onto his shoulder as he tried to stand up. He was able to get up, it took a little of heavy leaning against the cliff, but soon he was up and so was his full body glammor. He took a few cautious steps and then once he was away enough he looked back. From the ground the cave was barely visible, just a black dot high above the ground. For a moment he closed his eyes and listened to the ocean that was close enough he could smell the salt. Then he turned back around and started to head to the settlement that he thought was close by. He had plans that needed to be seen through. Looking to the animal that was resting on his shoulder he smiled and continued on his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guys like it?? Also were going to be learning what Loki looks like in the next chapter!! We shall also learn a little bit about the animal, which yea this is not a princess and the frog thing just in case anyone is worried. The animal will go through transformations but Loki and said animal dont get together like that...   
> Anyways sorry I took so freaking long I really ment to have this out a while ago but I got a job!! and everything else is just piling up so yea...  
> I HOPE TO HAVE NEW UPDATES EVERY OTHER WEEKEND!! Cross your fingers!!   
> Also next chapter we learn what the ceromony in chapter 4 was!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize so bad just...... I am the worst......So SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry!! I never meant for this to go this long without an update. Just I've been having health issues and work issues and so many issues. Still no excuse. So sorry. 
> 
> HIGHLY HIGHLY IMPORTANT   
> There is going to be NO romantic relationships between any of my oc's. None. I don't like those relationships I don't make those relations ships. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you like the new chapter!!

     When Loki first found himself waking up he was in for a huge surprise. Mainly the fact that he had what seemed to be a large group of the light elves surrounding him. To say that he was surprised, would be a major understatement. In fact he was pretty sure that at the fear was a little more than that of the surprise at the moment. The fear was mostly in part because he was really positive that his glamour that he had up, before he had fainted on the roadway due to exhaustion, was now done. He was in fact open to the world with a bunch of light elves just staring at him with curiosity, or what he hoped was curiosity, in their eyes. Looking to his left and then his right he saw light elves. He was surrounded by light elves. Huh not exactly how he had thought the meeting would have gone. Licking his lips he was just about to speak when a voice cut in from outside the circle. 

"What are you doing? This creature obviously needs help. We need to get him to a healer!"

The elves that surrounded him turned and looked to the right, where Loki suspected that the voice was coming from, but as the elves closest to him turned their heads some hair fell and softly touched his cheeks. Loki was briefly surprised at how soft the strands where before the voice outside the circle sighed, in what sounded like annoyance before the oddly feminine voice snapped.

"Now!"

Then there was a flurry of golden hair and soft touches as he was lifted from the ground and towards where he presumed the healer was. The last thing that Loki saw was just a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair. The last thought that Loki had before he passed out was "Beautiful."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When he awoke again he was greeted with a highly annoying white light. Now normally Loki didn't mind the light, he actually found it very agreeable on some days. But this light simply would not leave him alone. No matter where he turned the light was there. He sighed in annoyance before he finally gave up. It seemed that there really was nothing to due about it but that didn't mean that he was pleased about it. Of course there were always other options like simply crossing his arms in front of his face, however, he had tried earlier. It seemed as if he was tied down. He had checked earlier with his legs and yes those too were strapped down. Now he just had to wonder what in the world he had done to deserve this treatment. Nothing came to mind. He held nothing that was suspicious. Well except maybe the rat mouse like thing. But that wasn't his fault the thing stayed with him like crazy, it wouldn't even let him out of his sight before he passed out.

Thinking about the rat mouse thing though he had a passing thought about it. Where did it go? Did it stay with him, Loki certainly couldn't feel the little creature anywhere on his body so that certainly got rid of that theory. Did it finally leave him? As the thought crossed his mind he felt a pang of sadness. He really didn't want the creature to leave him. Even though he had only known the creature for a short amount of time he already had a weird connection to it. Weird.

So deep in his thoughts Loki never noticed the new presence in his room. In fact he was still lost in his thoughts as the elve finally cleared their throat to gain his attention. Loki startled before looking over at the elve in the room. He or she had beautiful silver hair that was braided neatly down their back, the elve was tall reaching just past the doorway that was already at least six feet they also a startling shade of silver blue that Loki had ever seen, if he didn't know any better he would have said that this elve was blind, but he could see the eyes tracking his every movement. The only other real thing that he could tell about the elve was that they were very, very upset about something if the dark glare marring their feature was anything to go by. Loki gulped as he knew he was in deep trouble this time. But oddly enough he could not remember what he had done to upset this elve so much. He hadn't even had time to open his mouth.

Then again, Loki thought, his reputation did proceed him and if it was true that his glamour had been broken, well Loki might have pranked this person once or twice before without even realizing it and now that he was defenseless this person might be getting there revenge. At that thought Loki gulped loudly. At the sound the elve finally moved to his bedside. For a moment Loki was truly terrified. But all the elve did was take his health signs and then they sighed finally losing their glare.

 

"Do you have any idea what you have done."

Definitely female if the tone was anything to go by. Before Loki could even open his mouth to answer the elves question he was cut off.

"Of course you must know what you have done, you are part elf at least. How could you do that?! I honestly never thought that I would come across a case like this, you know especially since soul bonds are amazingly complicated and rare to get in the first place!!"

The now identified female elve kept on rambling on as Loki just got more and more confused. Deciding that it was time to cut in as the female elve was starting to get to parts of "bodily harm, damn my vow what you have done is simply unacceptable!!"  

"What are you talking about?"

And if those few words didn't make the elve stop completely in her steps than his name was not Loki. The female elve glanced shrewdly at him for a few minutes before she took an astonished step backwards.

"You honestly don't know?"

her words were whisper soft and before he could even formulate an answer she ran out of the room. Sighing in slight irritation he went back to wondering where his rat mouse could have possible gone to now that he knew for sure that it wasn't anywhere on or around him. In fact he actually started to get just a tad bit irritated, for what reason he had no idea but he could feel a nervous energy start filling the room and it took him a moment but he realized that it was him feeling nervous. Taking deep breaths he tried to rationalize things when this time his door was slammed open. This time there was a small elve barely reaching the edge of his bed which was at least four feet up. The small elve had almost purplish hair and vibrant grey eyes. Loki could tell this time that this elve was male. He actually had no idea what pointed it out but he just knew that this elve was male.

The short male elve just stood in the doorway for a few minutes and Loki's eyes were drawn down to his hands. Where a passed out mouse like creature was currently laying. For a few moments time honestly stopped as he looked at his mouse like friend, and that was weird when did he consider this creature as a friend?, and then he began struggling. He had to get to his mouse, the mouse needed him. Before Loki even realized it he started yelling not only at the restraints holding him from going to his friend but also at the elve who just stood there taking in his yelling.

"What have you done to him?!? What did you do??"

Loki raged at the elve that was just standing there taking all of his verbal abuse. For a while things just stayed like that, Loki yelling abuse while straining to get to his obviously hurt friend while the elve just stood there taking it. Then the female elve came in, her and the male shared a glance at each other before the female nodded and moved forward. Loki, however wasn't even focused on her as all his attention was on his to small friend just laying, to still way to still, on the males hand. However he did realize when all of a sudden his bonds holding him back suddenly dissipated. There was a small moment of confusion and hesitation before he was suddenly scrambling for his mouse like friend.

Loki gently gathered his friend in his hands and as he did one of the two tails that had been still in the mans hand twitched. A sigh of relief escaped from Loki as he gently cradled his friend close to him. The voice that broke through his thoughts surprised him as he had totally forgotten about the two elves currently in the room with him.

"So you honestly had no idea."

Loki looked up from his friend whose tails where now twitching hesitantly. Looking back down to his friend he nodded in consent even though he knew that the two in front of him no longer needed it. The female sighed before she glanced upward and slide to the floor next to him. When the male next to her didn't follow her example she glared up at him until he huffed and sat next to her. For a while everything was quiet before the female huffed again.

"So what's your name?"

It was a general enough question but honestly Loki had no idea what to answer. With his earlier sanity returning he remembered that she said that he at least looked like a half elve, meaning that maybe his glamour hadn't failed him. But he wasn't so sure of himself yet that he was willing to get himself caught in a trap of lies. So with his mind made up he just shrugged. With his shrug came the the females and males frowns.

"Do you not........know your name......???"

The female asked after a awkward pause. For a few minutes Loki was torn on what to do. It only took him a matter of seconds to make up his mind but with one more shrug he said.

"I don....."

Loki coughed as his throat started to protest at the sudden use again. The female perked up for a minute before she reached right above her and grabbed a pitcher and small cup both of which she gave over to him by sliding both item along the smooth surface of the floor they were sitting on. He smiled in gratitude before very carefully he managed to pour himself a cur of water with one hand, he was not at all willing to let his friend go at all so he would have to compromise with some things. Taking small sips of the cooled liquid he sighed as it helped his irritated throat. Finishing his small cup he once again tried to get through what he was saying earlier.

"I don't honestly remember having a name. Don't think I ever have anyways."

The women once again looked at him shrewdly before nodding her head. Now it was his turn for questions.

"Earlier you said that I looked like a elve?? Is that true?" 

Loki honestly had never been more hopeful in his whole life. The women looked at him with curiosity lingering in her eyes as she stood up. Quickly she left mumbling something under breath as she left through the open door. Then there was the awkwardness that seeped into the room. Obviously without the female elve there the male felt no need to talk at all. Preoccupying himself with checking on his mouse friend he didn't hear the female return. But she caught his attention by shoving a mirror into his face. Shocked was not a good enough word for what Loki was feeling. Instead of his inky black locks there were soft strands of pale blue almost like the silver color in the females own hair except for his hair almost reminded him of frozen ice. Moving to his eyes they were still the brilliant emerald color that they had always been but against his now blue hair they stood out like gems. His lips were also....for lack of better word fuller, with a deeper shade of red in them. His chin was less pointy and his forehead had shrunk. All together there was no way that anyone would be able to recognize Loki now.

He almost giggled in excitement. Almost. But he looked away in just enough time. With wide eyes he slowly told them the story of how he grew up with a stern father, a caring mother, and a brother that was always better than him. Instead of being raised in the palace he was now raised on a farm on the very outskirts of Asgard. In his family one had to earn their names and he had done no such thing. Because he stood out in no way. his brothers name was changed from Thor to Neri. Frigga changed to Asdis. Odin to Svafar. All basically standard names for Asgard. He told them that he liked to get away from his family many times because he always felt like he was never good enough, like he never really belonged. So he would go on hikes into the woods and mountains of Asgard. That was how he ended up where he was.

He told them of accidentally falling through a portal and waking up in a cave. He said he remembered a huge ceremony that had happened directly below him with the sea facing one direction and the forest facing another. The female actually bust out laughing at that. She told him how he had apparently crashed a wedding ceremony. They were celebrating a happy union and that would explain the blood in his ears because anyone not accustomed to the sounds often had bad reactions to the high pitch that was sung. He then preceded to blush and tell them he had passed out. Both the male and female had laughed at that. It took them a few moments for the two to stop laughing but when they did he told them about how he had found his little mouse friend. It was then that the two completely sobered up.

"So you know even less than I even thought you did. Well that makes things a bit more difficult."

She ran her fingers though the males hair right besides her before she started to explain.

"Your mouse friend, as you so kindly put it, is actually a bond animal. What you must understand about their kind is that they are very, Very rare. It didn't always used to be that way. Honestly these creatures used to be all over the realms until something just happened. No one is really sure what, but they started to just die off. Do you know of the realm of Midgard?"

She waited for his nod before continuing.

"Bond animals used to be most prominent there. Every midgardian used to have a bond animal. But that's not important anymore, what is important is the fact that you now have a bond animal. Honestly its my first time even seeing one so I guess I over reacted a bit when I found your friend passed out, looking really terrible, in your pocket. Anyways what you need to know about your bond animal is that they only bond once and the one person they bond with is basically like a soul mate of sorts, obviously not a romantic soul mate more like the best friend you could even ask for. Bond animals stick with their....for lack of better word, partner until either it dies or you die, and even if you die bond animals tend to die right after. What you also need to know is that you now have basically a telepathic bond with your animal."

She stopped for a few moments as Loki looked down at his mouse friend in obvious awe. It seemed as if this mouse was way more amazing then he originally thought. The female cleared her throat as she still wasn't done explaining.

"So not only do you two share a telepathic bond now but you can also share things through the bond...like pictures or emotions some reports I've read even said that they could send things like magic or strength down their bond if they thought that their bond animal or the bonded was in any danger. Oh also one last thing that I can think of. As of right now your bond is incomplete. To finish your bond you have to name him, or her. Then your bond will be complete and you two should be able to talk to each other freely."

Standing up the female dusted off her pants as the male did the same. But before she made any move to do anything else she tapped her finger against her chin before apparently remembering something important.

"Ah! That's right.!"

Looking down at him still holding his mouse friend her nice features suddenly turned very stern.

"Do Not even Think of rejecting the bond. That would only end up with both you and your mouse friend there killed."

With that her expression turned cheery once more as she held her hand out for him to grab. Very carefully with both the male and the females help he was able to stand on his shaky feet. Both the female and the male helped him get out of what was now obviously the room for difficult patients and down a long hallway. The two elves knew where they were going and they lead him through a maze like compound. Honestly he had tried to keep track of where they were and how many left and right turns there were. However he gave up after the fifth right and the seventh left. After what seemed like the hours they had finally stopped in front of a door. Carefully the female extracted herself from him and opened the door.

Inside there was a nice sized bed with a almost forest green covers on it with light green pillows on the far side of the room right in the middle. On either side of the bed there were night stands that just had candles on them. Almost right next to the door was a dresser that reached his waist. There were six drawers in it and it stretched to the corner. There was a door on the left side of the room that the female confirmed was a bathroom.

As the male and female deposited him on the bed, which he quickly curled up on the female explained that they would skip dinner just for today because wasn't there enough excitement for one day. He could feel himself nodding even as he felt himself curling up against his mouse friend, who he had deposited gently next to him when he had laid down. As the female and male left Loki felt a sudden burst of energy. He had to find out their names.  
  
"Wait!"

The two turned around in surprise at his sudden outburst. Blushing lightly Loki cleared his throat before he said.

"I never got your names."

The female looked even more stunned before she smiled gently at him.

"My name is Faenel and this is my husband Parvon"

And with that she closed the door.                               

        


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long.....I have had this ready for a whole but I got some hate on my writing a few weeks ago and yea it made me really insecure about my writing anyways I hope you like this chapter!!

The pounding in his head is what woke Loki up this time. Looking around he found himself somewhere he was sure he had never been before. The banging in his head continued until, Loki realized, that the pounding was defiantly not coming from his    head. Looking to the door it took Loki just a minute to remember where he was and that someone was probably trying really hard to get a hold of him. 

Fighting his instincts to just call out to the person on the other side of the door he stood up o walk to the door. However immediately after his feet touched yah floor he shivered. Apparently the elves liked colder weather. Grabbing the blanket off of the bed he wrapped it around himself and went to the door. As soon as he opened it he became dumbstruck. There in front of his was the strawberry hair that he had seen earlier. Of course when he had woken up in the healer chambers he had simply thought that he had imagined it. But it seemed he was proven wrong. a moment later he was taken out of his stupor by a sharp dangerous voice. 

"If you do not answer me I will take you into custody." 

Looking to the female that was actually attached to said hair for a moment Loki had no idea what she was going on about. She was shorter than him by at least a foot with a light brown complexion, and with the strawberry hair came two gray eyes. She was dressed in armor so Loki guessed she had to be a part of the guard that was stationed here. Her armor looked eerily similar to Sif's and there was even a short sword strapped to her side. Then his brain caught up with the rest of him and he recalled her asking him to answer a few questions about what's had happened. Smiling albeit slightly shyly, mostly due to the fact that he had spaced out staring dumbly at her hair. Loki cursed himself for a moment because he was supposed to be smarter than this, this is not how the trickster god was supposed to act and it would be better for him to get a grip on that because while yes this was a fresh start for him that did not mean that he could let that part of him slip. 

opening the door more and motioning for the elve to come in Loki took a step back. The female glared at him before she walked through the open door. Loki closed the door and for a moment both of them just stood awkwardly, however the female cleared her throat and sat at the end of his bed. She looked pointedly at the top of his bed, and should he really be calling it his bed when he has only been there for one night? Loki took his place at the top of the bed and then the questioning began. 

"How did you come upon your Bond Animal?" 

"Where you the one who put him in such a state?" 

"Why we're you passed out on the side I the road?" 

"Did someone harm you?" 

"What is your name?" 

"Where are you traveling to?" 

"Do you have any known relatives in the area?"

"If so how can we get ahold of them?" 

"Could I see your Bond Animal?" 

These were only a quarter of what she had asked. Some of the question had him terrified, because Loki had figured when he had answered the door that she had to be some sort of guard of some kind, and if she found out the truth. Well Loki didn't let that thought pervade his mind any more than it had to. He answered all the questions to go along with the story that he had told the other day but as she dug further into the story he could only hope that she would not uncover the truth. The only comfort that he had to hold onto was the fact that he was Loki the lie smith. This is what he did best.

So once more he weaved a tale about a stern father, caring mother, and favored brother. All throughout the questioning he watched her face for any sign of doubt or disbelief. Unsurprisingly he found none. At the very end of her questioning she stood from his bed, again he really should not be calling it his, and in a moment of kindness she smiled at him. For a moment he was taken aback. Reaching out she took his hand and shook it. He blinked up at her in surprise before he smiled as well. Taking the notes she taken during their questioning off of his bed she headed for the door. Loki was silent because honestly that's it? She just smiles and leaves and that's all there is to that? He didn't even know her name.

Right as she had taken the handle of the door into her hand she turned and looked back at him. This time with a devious grin. 

"Thank you for your time. I hope you have a nice day. If you need anything or have any questions my name is Sinstra and you can find me at the local guard post." 

Then she walked out. Looking thoughtfully at the door for a moment Loki knew from that moment that he and Sinstra we're going to be good friends. letting the thought drift off Loki stared at his bed thoughtful wondering if he could get away with a few more hours of sleep or if he should get up now. The decision was soon made for him as Faenel walked in with a bowl of herbs and a tray of food balanced in her hands. She similes kindly to him as she dropped the food off on one of the night stands by the bed. Bringing the herbs to the other side of the bed she ordered him to lay down. 

Loki did as her was told and soon found himself slathered in a very nice smelling ointment. He found himself drifting off as Faenel checked him over and made sure that none of his injuries we're getting infected. However that didn't last because as soon as she was done with checking him over she once again ordered him to sit up and eat. At first he resisted her because sleep was wonderful and didn't she see that he needed it. Soon enough he found himself sitting up and eating a broth like food listening as Faenel told him what was expected of him in days to come. 

his brain was apparently malfunctioning today as he listened to Faenel tell him what he was going to be in charge of when he was in full health and 

"-yes we are going to have to do something about finding you a name.Not acceptable at all. Anyways after collecting herbs you will of course want t-" 

He cut her off. 

"What do you? Are you saying th-" 

Loki paused for a moment because there was no way that the elve was saying that she and her husband were taking him in. They had just met him the other night, and to be completely honest with himself Loki could not belief that he could be so luck. After all he was Loki and with that name usually came all sorts of bad luck. Taking a deep breath he once more focused on the elve in front of him, who had stopped what she had been doing and just watched him as he struggled through his emotions. 

"It feels like you need us" 

She had said it so simply that for a moment Loki could do nothing but believe her. 

"Bu-" 

Before he could even get the word out she stopped him with a pointed look. So he shut his mouth and found himself nodding minutely. Smiling kindly once more she told him that she would be waiting out the door and had 5 minutes to get dressed. If he was going to be living with them then he needed to know his way around. And with that she swept out of the door and into the hallway. It took a moment for Loki to catch his breath and get up and get dressed. He did everything just on instinct because his brain was still trying to understand everything that had happened in the past, he glanced at the clock, hour and a half. 

After dressing himself in the clothes he found in the drawers, nothing else besides the standard healers outfit, which was basically a large robe with collar and belt, in a range of colors, he choose the color light blue for the robe itself and then for the collar and belt he choose a sea foam green color. Checking himself in the mirror he groaned in dismay. The colors looked good on him actually they looked really good. That wasn't the part Loki was distressed about. No it was the fact that the floor length billowy robe, with sleeves that reached about to his elbows, looked terribly ridiculous on him. He would have to get new clothes.

With a sigh he reluctantly dragged himself out of his room to where Faenel was waiting. It seemed as if she agreed about him having together new clothes if her laughter was anything to go by. 

"So sorry, just wow you need better clothes"

And with that she was laughing again. Sighing in dismay again Loki looked around to orient himself. However the walls were a bland color of gray and besides two more doors on the opposite side of the hallway there was no thing else to look at. Faenel stopped laughing as she noticed him looking around. She caught his attention as she motioned for him to follow her. They walked the short distance from his room, and he could now probably saw that with confidence that the room was actually His, to the end of the hallway. 

Once Faenel stopped she motioned for him to watch. Nodding his head Loki watched as she pressed her hand against the wall. For a moment there was nothing but stillness and right when he was about to open his mouth to ask what she was doing, there was a spark between the wall and Faenels hand. Then the hallway burst into color. Loki's jaw dropped as the once gray hallway turned into a rainforest. The once gray floor now a bridge with trees surrounding them on all sides. In the far distance he thought he could even make out a mountain. He felt a slight brush of cold air kiss his cheeks as the sodden bridge they were on moved with it, and if he looked down he actually saw the ground and the bottoms of the trees. Looking back at Faenels she was beaming at him in delight. 

Motioning for him to give it a try he walked to the end of the hallway. Letting his curiosity get the better of his he peaked his head from his hallway to the next. The adjacent corridor, it seemed, was not affected by the sudden rainforest in fact it was the same dull gray. Looking back to the original hallway he gave a questioning look to Faenel. 

"It's simple magic. Think of a place and transfer just a bit of your magic into the wall keeping in mind the place you want to appear. Simple." 

He fails the first time. As well as the second. Both times the, now gray again walls, end up getting over loaded with images and end up looking like something of a child's  Art project. Hearing a light laugh Loki turns from where he still has yet to figure the magic walls out. Faenel is actually trying to support herself on said mish mash of color and picture laughing. Wiping the imaginary tears from her eyes she smiles kindly at him. 

"I should have mentioned. You will not get it right on the first try. However we have much to get to in our tour so let us be on our way." 

And with that she pressed her hand against the wall and Loki watched carefully as the mish mash slowly fades to leave the dull gray once more. Before he can begin to think of an answer to this he is swept away in a rush. In less than three hours he shown; all the patient rooms, the high security rooms, medicine rooms, over night rooms, waiting rooms, there were at least 4 of those but Loki was quickly losing count, special equipment rooms, a medical garden or 5, and more. 

Faenel and him stopped for lunch where she asked where his bond animal was and he pulled him out of one of the many pockets. He was still trying to regain his energy and was therefore still mostly asleep, even though Loki could sometimes feel a warm fuzzy emotion flit through him from time to time, she asked if he had a name for his mouse friend yet. The answer was still no and before she could lecture him about it he told her it was because he wanted his mouse friend to be more awake for when he got named that way they could decide together. 

He asked about Sinstra. Faenel almost chocked. Almost. Then she told Loki that Sinstra was the head of the local guard, however, if he was getting any ideas stop because she swore an oath. 

"An oath? Like what type?" 

"An oath to never wed. Nor lie with any. Basically she doesn't have sex or date...or marry.." 

Taking a bite of his salad, because apparently elves were a bit stereotypical in the fact they loved salads, Loki thought that Sinstra would probably end up like Sif and Thor's relationship. Or in better terms there friendship. He grinned and nodded his head determined to make Sinstra his friend. After finishing his salad Loki finally realized that he hadn't seen Parvon all day. Asking Faenel she told him that he was currently taking care of their patients for the day. He was about to ask more when she dragged him off to finish the tour. 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they finished the tour it was dark outside. The only reason he knew was because of how exhausted he was as well as because they passed a window on the way back to his room. When they got to his room he was given a collapsible map of the compound that collapsed to look like a light blue strap of leather that went on his wrist. He thanked Faenel, who showed him how the thing worked, before she left him in his room. 

For a few moments all he did was stand in the peace and quite of his room. Then he slowly went about taking a bath and getting changed into his night clothes. For his mouse friend he simply got a bit of water and soap and cleaned him off quickly ignoring the annoyed mumbling that came with the cleaning he let his mouse friend snuggle close as he finished cleaning and dressing himself. 

Soon enough he was tucked into his bed holding his mouse friend close. However before he could get to sleep he heard a voice in his head. At first it was small and he thought nothing of it, but then it got a bit louder and then it hit him his mouse friend was trying to tell him something. Opening his eyes he looked to his mouse friend who was, in turn, looking straight at him. Smiling shyly he sent a question down their link. The only answer he got in return was that of. Name. 

So it seemed like his little mouse friend was tired of being called his little mouse friend. Hmmmm. Sitting up Loki brought his mouse friend close to his face, they both just looked at each other silently debating names in both of their heads. When they thought of a good one they sent it across the link. So far the names that were off the list were; Dracus, Draco, Angus, Astra, Apus, Pavo, Vela and many more. However finally a name hit Loki and for a moment he thought about how well it fit and house could he not think of it earlier. Speaking through their link the thought 'Unai'. There was a moment of silence as his Mouse friend thought it over but then he felt a rush of agreement. 

"Unai it is" 

Loki said aloud, and as soon as he said the name aloud he felt their bond complete itself. Smiling Loki suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. Still smiling Loki slowly laid himself down curling protectively around his little mou- no Unai now. He felt himself pass into the realm of sleep. However right as he was on the edge of sleep and awake he felt a now clear female voice almost breath into his mind the word. 

'Finally' 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?? And yes I did make Sinstra Ace/Aro but I kinda fit to the the universe. So that's the whole oath thing. Anyways thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you liked this chapter update!!


End file.
